


Alcohol is a Dangerous Kink

by shirozora



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Multi, crack/humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-20
Updated: 2010-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-06 12:29:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/53649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirozora/pseuds/shirozora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd like to go dig out his eyes now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alcohol is a Dangerous Kink

**Author's Note:**

> Written when I started eye rolling at all the porn I kept finding.

There are some things that should never, ever, _ever_ happen, like walking in on the captain taking the first officer up the ass while the communications officer sits nearby, watching with a frighteningly pleasant smile on her face.

One hour later Sulu is lying on a bed in the sickbay, not really listening to the CMO berate him for trying to poison his liver this early into the beta shift, nor caring how much damage he could've done to the precious organ because as long as he can drown the image that's branded into his mind with burning, cleansing alcohol he's okay.

Except now his captain is giving him a little extra when smirking at him whenever he sits at the console and looks over his shoulder to address the man. Like the captain _knew_ Sulu had walked in on the…threesome. Or whatever it was the helmsman had the misfortune of walking in on-

Did the captain just wink at him?

Sulu knows he's going to become an alcoholic before the five-year mission is over.

"Fuck my life."


End file.
